Screw the Consequences
by ChocohalicsAnonymous
Summary: Naruto is training in the woods, when a stranger pays him a visit. Lemon. Itanaru. Not really original i know, but still something to start off with.


Hey ya'll. This would be my first Naruto lemon One-Shot. Have fun readin' :D

--

'Oh dear God' was Naruto's first thought as he saw the man slowly approaching him. He couldn't believe that was started out as something so innocent, led to this.

--

_Naruto sat down with a loud thump, as he stared out into nothing, deep in thought. It was hot, and he could feel his sweat dripping off into places he would rather not think about. _

"_Arrghhhh!" he yelled, as he punched the trunk of a tree closest to him. His knuckles started bleeding, but he could care less. This was all damn Sasuke's fault. _

_Dear heavens, he hated that bastard. _

_They had gone on another mission, for their precious Sasuke. Yet again. Once more, it was down to him and Sasuke. They were so close, so evenly matched, but Sasuke won again. 'But it wasn't fair! How am I supposed to bring him back, if he keeps trying to kill me! I can't use all my power, or I'll kill the bastard. Sakura would kill me for sure,' thought Naruto. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get tired of playing this game. It was wearing down on him and his teammates. Most of his friends already told him to forget about Sasuke, but He would keep his Ninja way dammit! He would never back down from a promise. _

_Even though, he knew it was starting to get to him._

_He jumped up suddenly when the bushes rustled and a figure stepped out. _

"_Itachi!" Naruto hissed. The other man simply smirked and simply held out his hands, to show him he meant no harm. But Naruto didn't relax; this man could not be trusted. _

"_Ah, Naruto-kun, relax. I just came to talk."_

--

And that's where he found himself now: all alone with an S-ranked criminal.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Itachi again. "I'm not going to hurt you," Itachi repeated. Naruto looked at him doubtfully, and remained in his defensive stance.

"Chasing Sasuke is finally getting to you, is it not?" Naruto looked up, startled.

"Oh yes, I have been following you for a long time. Its my mission."

"I think you need to find a way to let go of your frustrations Naruto-kun," Itachi purred.

Wait a minute! What?

'The hell?!' Naruto thought. 'Is he coming on to me?' Naruto was dense sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when someone was flirting. But the fact that it was Itachi left him stumped.

"You need to learn to watch you opponent," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto tried to spin around, but found himself caught by the older man.

"I think you'll find what I have in mind quite….. enjoyable," he breathed in Naruto's ear.

Naruto tried to push down the blush he felt rushing to his cheeks, but it was to no avail.

Naruto knew he was screwed.

He gasped when Itachi's teeth scraped across his jaw line, nibbling mischievously on it before licking his way down to the boy's neck. He found himself spun around and struggled to move as Itachi sat on him. His arms was pushed above his hand, and Itachi put his hand on the blonde's wrist before murmering somethink unintelligable. He took his hand off, and Naruto struggled to get it free, but it was to no avail. Somehow, his arm was stuck. Itachi repeated the same process with his other arm, but left his legs alone, instead opting to sit on his hips.

Before Naruto knew it, his shirt had been torn off by greedy hands. Itachi trailed a wet tongue down the teen's neck, sucking at the pulse. Naruto just barely held in his groan. He struggled again as Itachi went lower, barely skimming his sensitive skin. This time, the blonde couldn't control his shudder. By the time Itachi had his pants off, he was too far gone to notice. Naruto was by no means inexperienced, but by God, this was the best thing he had felt in his life! It was hot, far too hot, and he could barely catch his breath.

Naruto had no idea when Itachi took his own clothes off, but at this point, he didn't really care. Itachi brushed lightly across Naruto's pelvis, and he groaned at the teasing touch. He heard a light chuckle, and half glared at the older man. _'Aww, what the Hell, I'm screwed anyways.' _With that thought, Naruto made up his mind and glared up at Itachi.

"Will you hurry up?!" he hissed.

The man only chuckled and continued his ministrations at his own pace. Itachi put his fingers in front of the boy's mouth, and Naruto understood. He licked the fingers hesitantly, before taking them fully into his mouth. He sucked on them greedily. His tongue trailed over the digits and he gave each finger an extra suck, before letting go.Itachi growled at his for being such a tease, but Naruto thought it was only fair. If Itachi could tease, then he could as well. Itachi slowly stuck a finger inside the teen, and he moaned in appreciation. It was so, so hot. Naruto's vision grew hazy, and he pulled closer to the older man, wanting to feel more. Itachi inserted another finger and Naruto moaned out "Forget the fucking preparation, just do it already!"

Itachi wasted no time in complying. He quickly yanked his fingers out and slammed into the boy for all he was worth. Naruto howled in both pain and pleasure. Thanks to Kyuubi, he liked to be treated rough, got turned on by pain. Itachi slammed into the boy's prostrate over and over, making the teen scream with pleasure. Sometimes he changed it up, going from fast hard strokes that had Naruto screaming, to deep and slow thrusts thrusts that left Naruto begging for more. Nothing had felt this good before. Soon, they both felt the orgasm fast approaching them, it was so close. Naruto's hit him hard, and he spasmed uncontrollably. He ground out Itachi's name like a blessing. He came quickly, and Itachi followed soon after.

Their breathing slowed down, and heart rates returned to normal. Then, wieriness struck them both, and their eyelids slowly closed.

Naruto's mind faintly thought about the consequences for his actions. But he was so tired, and right now, he couldn't care less.

The consequences be damned.

--

Well, there you have it! My first fanfic. It could have been worse right? Plus I just wanted something to put up here. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
